WindClan
Description WindClan is a shy clan that lives in the open moors. Their territory is hot in greenleaf, but freezing in leafbare. They usually hunt rabbits, but sometimes they catch low-flying birds, mice and voles. They are extremely fast and agile, and tend to shy away from other clans. They are shown to be the weakest clan because of the latter, but are actually hard to beat in battle. They never seem to ever tire. Allegiances Leader: Vixenstar - dark ginger she-cat with fox-like markings and brown eyes - Pintosong Deputy: Sootbreeze - black she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes - Pintosong Medicine cat: Gorserain - ginger tom with white raindrop-shaped markings on his flanks and brown eyes - Pintosong Warriors: Rubblemask - bi-colour tom with black eye patches and green eyes - mate to Gingerleaf and father of Quailpaw, Lionpaw and Redpaw - Pintosong : Sandythroat - ginger she-cat with pale ginger throat and blue eyes - Pintosong : Weedstalk - light brown tabby tom with a long tail and warm amber eyes - brother to Rustledawn, mate to Mallowtail and father of Heatherkit, Honeykit, Earthkit and Twigkit - Kittycat79 ::: apprentice, Quailpaw : Rustledawn - cream tabby she-cat with short, thin fur, a ring of white around her ruffled neck, darker stripes, brown spots, a slit nose and glimmering, warm amber-yellow eyes - sister to Weedstalk - Kittycat79 ::: apprentice, Lionpaw : Gingerleaf - ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and dark green eyes - mother to Quailpaw, Lionpaw and Redpaw - Kittycat79 ::: apprentice, Redpaw Apprentices: Lionpaw - she-cat with long, swishy, silky-thin ginger pelt with a white chest and ears and blue eyes - Kittycat79 : Redpaw - ginger tabby tom with a white tail-tip, darker paws and green eyes - Kittycat79 : Quailpaw - small gray-and-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes - Pintosong Queens: Mallowtail - smoky purple-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a torn ear - mother of Heatherkit, Honeykit, Earthkit and Twigkit - Kittycat79 Kits: Heatherkit - pale cream tabby she-cat with green eyes - Kittycat79 : Honeykit - cream-gold tabby she-cat with odd eyes (one blue, one amber), white paws and white face - Kittycat79 : Earthkit - black-spotted brown she-cat with green eyes - Kittycat79 : Twigkit - dark gray tom with a tabby-striped tail and narrow orange eyes - Kittycat79 Elders: Foxfur - ginger she-cat with white tailtip and green eyes - mate to Blackpatch and mother of Vixenstar, Sootbreeze, Gorserain, Rubblemask and Sandythroat - Pintosong : Blackpatch - bi-colour tom with brown eyes - mate to Foxfur and father of Vixenstar, Sootbreeze, Gorserain, Rubblemask and Sandythroat - Pintosong Previous cats Aspenrain - beautiful pale ginger she-cat with pale gold stripes and stormy blue eyes - Pintosong Vipereye - cream tom with sleek fur and amber and brown eyes - Pintosong Willowstar - noble-looking light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes - Pintosong Daisykit - deaf, pure white she-kit with blue eyes - Pintosong Weaselclaw - fallow tom with long, sharp claws and yellow eyes - Pintosong Tawnysnow - calico she-cat with tawny and black patches and purple eyes - Pintosong Ashstar - broad-faced, gray she-cat with clear blue eyes (was Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan in the series) - Pintosong Roleplay "Welcome, Vixen. We have been awaiting your arrival." Vixen and her brother Gorse were standing in a dream forest, surrounded by spirit cats. Vixen was to become leader of WindClan, and Gorse was leading her through StarClan, which was were they were now. Even though the dark ginger she-cat kept a calm posture, Vixen was shaking inside. What if she wasn't accepted? A silvery she-cat walked forward, and smiled as she said, "I am Aspenrain, the last surviving cat of ancient WindClan. With this life I give you determination. Never give up, Vixen." She placed her beautiful head on Vixen's, who experienced a feeling, it was hot, and made her feel that she must go on, no matter what. The next cat, a tom this time, stepped up, "My name is Vipereye. I was the last medicine cat. With this life I give you loyalty. You'll know when to use it." The next feeling was brilliant, and lasted for a long time. A noble-looking she-cat "I'm Willowstar, the last leader. With this life, I give you courage. Don't back down from threats." A fire roared inside the ginger she-cat. Vixen was surprised when she saw the next she-cat... or she-kit, "I'm Daisykit, the last kit. With this life, I give you trust. Trust in those faithful to you, and in the right decision." Vixen felt blissfully happy, knowing that she can trust her family. Vixen looked up, smiling, but gasped when she saw the next cat, "Br-Bramble?" Her deceased mate stared at her, love clouding his yellow eyes. He stepped forward and placed his muzzle on her head softly, and mewed, "With this life I give you love. Always use this life, for everyone." Vixen expected a warm feeling, but was shocked when, instead, she felt a ragefully painful sensation. It was strong, and Vixen couldn't take much more, when she realised, that this is how strong her love towards Bramble was. She opened her eyes, and the gray tabby was staring at her, and he whispered, "I'm always here, and I will always love you." Vixen could only nod. The ginger she-cat was slightly scared when the next tom padded up. "I am Weaselclaw. With this life I give you faith. Keep faith in StarClan, and in WindClan." Vixen felt a similar sensation to when Daisykit gave her the life of trust. "My name is Tawnysnow." the calico she-cat mewed, "With this life I give you protection. Please, use it well to care for elders, weak and sick." Vixen braced herself. Sure enough, she felt a feeling, not quite as strong as the life Bramble gave her, of raging love and kindness. The next cat was, Vixen noticed with another gasp, her grandmother, Breeze. The old white she-cat looked much, much younger and healthier than she was when she passed away, "With this life I give you honesty. Don't be afraid to say the truth." Vixen sighed when she was given the gentle life. The very last cat was highly faded. She had a beautiful gray coat, and clear blue eyes, "My name is Ashstar. I welcome you to StarClan, and I know you will serve WindClan with all your strength. With this life, I give you justice, hope and patience." So many feelings ran through Vixen's body, such wonderful feelings, that she was rather dizzy when Ashstar stood up and meowed, her voice ringing through StarClan, "I hail you by your new name, Vixenstar. You have received the nine lives of a clan leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it, care for young and old, honour your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each of your nine lives with dignity and pride." The whole of StarClan started cheering, "Vixenstar! Vixenstar! Vixenstar!" The newly named leader stood up straight and tall, and Gorse, whom she'd nearly forgotten was there, was cheering so loud that his voice nearly drowned out StarClan's, and Bramble and Breeze cheered even louder so. Everything went dark, and Vixenstar and Gorse found themselves back at the Moonpool. ................................................... "From this day forward, you will be known as Sootbreeze, deputy of WindClan. May StarClan light your path." Vixenstar's sister nodded and scrambled off the Clanrock. Near the rock sat her newly named warrior sister, Sandythroat, warrior brother Rubblemask, medicine cat brother, Gorserain, whom she'd named after Aspenrain, who gave her her first life. Vixenstar also named Sootbreeze after Breeze, her grandmother. Her parents, Fox and Blackie, were now the elders Foxfur and Blackpatch. - Pintosong A smoky gray queen padded out of the thornbush nursery, followed by her four two-moon-old kits, Heatherkit, Honeykit, Earthkit and Twigkit, the only tom in the litter. Having recently opened their eyes and this being the first time out of the nursery, the four littermates gazed around the vast, sandy camp with its high earthen walls and scatter of dens, made out of either abandoned fox and badger burrows or bushes interwoven with sticks for extra protection. They could hear the wind blowing a gale high above their heads, and see the other WindClan cats milling about the camp. "It's so biiiiiig!" Twigkit exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. Honeykit and Earthkit, both shy and close friends as well as sisters, huddled together against the harsh chill of raw moorland air, although it was newleaf and would start turning hotter soon in preparation for the lush season of greenleaf. Heatherkit, her creamy kit fur glowing in the sunlight, dashed across to the fresh-kill pile and nosed tentatively at the heap of dead rabbits, birds, mice and voles. Their mother Mallowtail had joined the cats who had been gathered in the clearing for the ceremony, chatting and sharing prey. - Kittycat79 Blackpatch and Foxfur rested under the only tree, sharing a large rabbit. They were very proud of their kits, especially Vixenstar. They had asked her who she'd seen, but Gorserain said she couldn't tell. Seeing the dark ginger leader's expression - a mixture of wist, happiness and sadness - they guessed which cat she saw. (btw they think she saw Bramble) - Pintosong Mallowtail had been sharing tongues with her mate Weedstalk, but now she jumped up and padded over to Blackpatch and Foxfur. Her pelt was scorched by the sunlight, and she hadn't eaten yet. "May I share your rabbit?" the queen asked. "I haven't had breakfast yet, and the kits were unusually hungry this morning." - Kittycat79 "Sure!" Foxfur smiled, "There's plenty here." Blackpatch moved to the side so Mallowtail could sit down. - Pintosong Mallowtail settled on the soft sand and took a bite of the rabbit. "How's Vixenstar?" she asked. "I haven't gotten a chance to speak to her since she arrived back from the Moonpool." Twigkit bundled into Earthkit and Honeykit. They tumbled over, picked themselves up, and started a game of tag with their brother, the gray tomkit chasing them all around the camp while Heatherkit watched the small amount of action in the clearing, green eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. She spotted her littermates and charged over on long, skinny WindClan legs, joining in their game and squeaking happily. - Kittycat79 Vixenstar flopped down into her nest, thinking about Bramble. She could scent him, and feel his fur next to hers. she turned around, and could see his face, and he was smiling. The vision faded after a while though. - Pintosong (Can Blackpatch and Foxfur reply to Mallowtail please Pintosong?) - Kittycat79 Blackpatch replied to Mallowtail, "I think she's fine. She's been in her nest most of the time, but the few times she did come out, she had this strange look in her eyes." Foxfur glanced at her mate, "I think we know who Vixenstar saw in StarClan." - Pintosong "Who?" the gray she-cat asked. She took one more mouthful of rabbit, chewed, swallowed, then started washing once her belly was full. However, her ears still pricked up so she could continue the conversation. - Kittycat79 Blackpatch made sure that no cat was listening, turned back to Mallowtail and meowed, "Her mate, Bramble." - Pintosong "Oh. The poor duckling, I hope she isn't too upset about it. But she's your daughter, and I've known you two since a long while. You're both strong cats, and I trust Vixenstar to lead us through this harsh time of early Clan-redevelopment," Mallowtail purred. Twigkit sped over and jumped on Blackpatch's tail, nipping at the tom's fur. He clung on with tiny, yet sharp claws while his three sisters continued their game. - Kittycat79 "Ow- hey, little kit!" the bi-colour elder winced, "I can tell you're gonna be a good warrior, little one!" Foxfur purred at that. - Pintosong Twigkit dropped from Blackpatch's tail and stared at the tom with glittering blue eyes. "Thanks, Blackpatch!" he yowled before racing over to where Heatherkit had Earthkit pinned down, while Honeykit tried to get her cream-coloured sister off. - Kittycat79 (and kinda-not-really Pintosong) Vixenstar padded out of her den, still thinking about Bramble. She saw her parents and Mallowtail basking in the shade and decided to join them, "Hi!" "Hello, dear." Foxfur mewed, "How's being a leader coping?" "Pretty good. I haven't done much yet, though." Vixenstar laughed. - Pintosong Mallowtail purred. "There'll be plenty for you to do yet, Vixenstar," the middle-aged smoky-coloured queen assured her. "Ceremonies, patrolling, interpreting signs from StarClan - all part of leading WindClan. But don't get me wrong. Being leader is a great honour, I've been with the Clan long enough to know that. And my kits are getting bigger and stronger by the day. Even though they're only a moon and a half old, I'm sure time will fly with them four; they'll be apprentices before we know it. It's just a shame I had to keep them trapped in the nursery for so long because of the fox-time. Those quick-witted horrors kept rampaging through the camp nonstop for a good few weeks, do you remember?" she asked, shuddering. "And that was before you were chosen by StarClan, so our Clan - most of the Clans, as far as I know - had no leader or deputy to rely on." Her gaze flicked warily to her kits, rabbit-swiftly, then back to Vixenstar. "Let's hope a second fox-time never comes." - Kittycat79 The deputy, Sootbreeze, noticed the conversation and padded over, "I don't think another fox-time will. Those foxes will know not to mess with us!" The other cats laughed. - Pintosong Heatherkit tired of her game and raced over to her mother. "Fox-time?" she squeaked. "Can you tell me the story about it?" the tabby she-kit pleaded. "Alright," Mallowtail agreed. "But afterward, we'll get supper from the fresh-kill pile and go to bed. It's almost sunset, and you kits need sleep." As she spoke Earthkit, Twigkit and Honeykit padded over, obviously bored as well. "Wh-wh-what's h-happening?" the gold-furred kitten yawned. "The fox-time story!" Heatherkit whispered in her littermate's ear. All the kits heard and pricked their own ears expectantly, looking up at the older cats. Mallowtail yawned too, and wrapped her tail over her paws. The queen cleared her throat and began: "Long ago, when modern WindClan was just starting, mostly before there were kits, a strange event took place: the fox-time. For a whole moon, foxes kept invading WindClan's camp. The days in which the cats were permitted to enjoy peace were few and far between, and this was extra devastating due to the fact that there were so few members of not just the moorbound Clan, but all four. None had leaders or deputies, and the medicine cats were only beginning to understand the omens, signs, prophecies and dreams sent from StarClan, which was thought of as an old queen's tale back then; a tall yarn for kittens. The foxes were as terrifying as they are normally: fire-orange pelts with white parts; long, slobbering jaws filled with rows of flint-sharp teeth, endless growls rumbling in their throats, long, spiky claws slashing to accompany nips and snaps from their muzzles.They half-killed WindClan: ruined small herb stores, demolished cats, destroyed the camp, stole fresh-kill. There must have been a huge family of the monsterous creatures breeding in the upland territory. Eventually, foxes started going down. Warriors learned how to outsmart and slay these witty, savage beasts, and their numbers declined instead of swelling, as they had rapidly done in the past. The foxes grew weaker; they didn't steal as much food, murder as many cats, or ruin so much undergrowth, dens and other parts of the clearing, until one day they stopped coming. They were gone. Just like that. A few battered and bleeding foxes were seen scrambling across the fields, and the weakest were picked off by the cats. The vanishing of the fox-time proved the new WindClan's strength, courage, loyalty, bravery, determination, intelligance and teamwork. They were no longer seen as skinny, dumb outcasts who scurried through the lashing wind, fleeing at the first sight of the slightest danger. We proved to the other Clans that we are equally as dangerous as them and deserve to be feared and respected. We are proud. We are loyal. We are clever. We are WindClan." Mallowtail finished. The kits bounced around excitedly. "If I was the great warrior Twigtooth in the fox-time, I would've shredded those vile monsters and ripped their eyes out!" Twigkit snarled, but there was an excited glimmer in his eyes, which said he wasn't really angry. He leaped into the air with the power of a SkyClan leader and swiped with both his forepaws, before landing, rearing up, hissing, and biting twice before returning to all fours, looking pleased with himself. - Kittycat79 Foxfur laughed, "He is ''going to be a great warrior!" the other cats purred as well. Blackpatch sat and said, "How about ''I ''tell you one last story before bedtime? Mallowtail, is that alright? It's not too late for them?" (plz let him tell the story!) - Pintosong Mallowtail got up and stretched each limb in turn. "Of course you can," she replied. "I'll stay too, and we can all have just one late night this moon? Is that okay, kits?" she asked them cheerfully. "YEAH!" they all squealed together, then sat down on the thin grass patch to listen. "By the way, Twigkit, where'd you learn that battle move? I hope you weren't bothering busy warriors again," she growled softly. "N-no!" the little gray tom cried indignantly. "Lionpaw taught me it. She said Rustledawn showed her how to do it on their second training session. Lionpaw's really cool!" His mother nodded, and she settled down again, tucking her paws under belly and switching her gaze to the elder tom Blackpatch, waiting for him to start his story. At the other side of the clearing, the cream tabby she-cat Rustledawn led Lionpaw out of the camp, her peat-brown spots shimmering on the darker stripes of her thin WindClan fur. Lionpaw's shaggy coat swished in the twilight breeze, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. - Kittycat79 Blackpatch started telling the story, one that had been passed down, "Okay, so this story is about a young WindClan warrior named Jaybeak. Jaybeak was a loyal young fellow, and he'd do anything for his clan. One day, a group of wild dogs settled into WindClan territory. Everytime a border patrol tried to set markers, the dogs would chase them. Thank goodness we're so good at running! Anyways, four days after Jaybeak became a warrior, a great big dog stole a warrior, Rabbitclaw, right out of his nest! Think of that! Jaybeak was the only one who noticed the dog, as it was night and Jaybeak happened to be going to the dirtplace. He chased after the dog all night. The dog was skinny and fast, just faster than Jaybeak, but it kept tripping in rabbit burrows. The dog brought Rabbitclaw to its pack. Jaybeak charged straight in, trying to save his friend. The brave young warrior slashed at the dog's ears,which made it drop the cat. Rabbitclaw was too wounded to fight. Jaybeak single-pawedly fought the entire pack. He used his agility against brute strength. There was at least five dogs! But he won, with barely a scratch. That's what happens when you're determined to do the right thing. Jaybeak carried his friend back to camp, and left the injured dog pack to run away, back to where they came from. Jaybeak was honored above most other cats, and when it was time to pick a deputy, Jaybeak was chosen. He was a brilliant leader, as Jaystar. He died bravely, protecting the nursery from rogues." Blackpatch finished his story. - Pintosong All four kits in the litter stared, wide-eyed, throughout Blackpatch's tale. Then Heatherkit and Twigkit leaped to their paws. They looked at each other, Twigkit sliding his claws out, and meowed in sync, "WindClan, attack!" and jumped onto their weakest, shyest sister Earthkit, who tumbled onto her side with a shocked squeak while Honeykit's gaze was fixed on her littermates. Her body was tensed and tail lashing, blue eyes darting from kit to kit uncertainly, as if deciding whose side to join. Twigkit stalked up to the dotted brown kitten with a slow, confident, triumphant stride. "Show the fox your teeth!" Heatherkit hissed to her brother while Honeykit ran and hid behind her surprised mother, who was getting up quickly. The tomkit sheathed and unsheathed his claws, bared tiny white fangs and growled, but before he could lunge at his sister, Rustledawn appeared in the camp with Lionpaw, saw the commotion, raced across so fast her brown-and-cream figure blurred up, and knocked Twigkit away easily with a sheathed paw. "What are you ''thinking?!" she hissed. It wasn't a playful, lighthearted hiss accompanied by a glint of amusement in her amber eyes. It was a real, harsh battle hiss that sent the dazed little tom reeling even after his head cleared and eyes refocused. "You could have killed your sister!" the tabby warrior finished. Shock sizzled on Mallowtail's stormy fur as she sprinted over and grabbed Earthkit's scruff gently in her teeth, hauling the kit to her paws. Blood streaked the fluffy kitten fur on Earthkit's side, and she glared at her brother bravely, despite the terror flooding behind her angry eyes. "Thank you, R-Rustledawn," Mallowtail mewed breathlessly. "I can't believe Twigkit. That's the first time he's used teeth and claws while play-fighting." Rustledawn growled in Twigkit's direction. "Could you take him to the leader's den? Heatherkit as well? I need to take Earthkit and Honeykit to the nursery. They're pretty shaken up." Rustledawn dipped her head to the queen, signaled for the dangerous kits to follow her, and padded over to Vixenstar's den, calling her name. Mallowtail nodded to the disturbed elders and disappeared into the nursing den, followed by her white-pawed golden daughter while the mother cat assisted her injured kitten. - Kittycat79 Blackpatch and Foxfur watched them go, horrified. Poor Earthkit! They looked at eachother, got up, and walked by Rustledawn. - Pintosong Twigkit growled, fidgeting, while waiting for Vixenstar. He so desperately wanted to get away, escape his punishment, but he was smart enough to know that he would get an even harsher one if he did that. - Kittycat79 "What's wrong?" Vixenstar mewed to Rustledawn. She glanced at Heatherkit and Twigkit, "Are the kits okay?" - Pintosong Rustledawn's fur spiked. "Twigkit ganged up with Heatherkit to fight Earthkit in a play-fight, but he unsheathed his claws and wounded Earthkit. Mallowtail wanted you to assign a punishment for both the kits I have here." - Kittycat79 Vixenstar growled, "I never thought kits would do that," She turned to the cowering siblings, "How can you be so stupid? My punishment is: you will have to wait another whole moon to become apprentices, and until you do, you will look after the elders and do everything they say." - Pintosong "Aw, no fair! Twigkit was the one who attacked Earthkit!" Heatherkit piped up angrily. Twigkit shot a fiery glance at his sister, but Rustledawn placed her tail between the two bickering kits. "You heard Vixenstar. Go see if Blackpatch and Foxfur need anything," the warrior growled. It wasn't an aggressive growl, it was a dominant, ordering growl. The pair of young cats turned and stalked across the clearing into the elders' den. Rustledawn looked at her leader. "Thanks for dealing with that," she meowed, dipping her head respectfully. "Those kits could be a real danger to the Clan if they don't get proper discipline." - Kittycat79 Vixenstar smiled grimly, "I know. We need to make sure they're trained properly." Then her ears pricked up, "Oh, it's time for the Gathering announcement!" She beckoned to the others and ran out of the den. As she jumped onto the Clanrock, Rustledawn padded down into the clearing and sat. The ginger leader meowed, "May all cats old enough to chase rabbits join around the Clanrock for a Windclan meeting!" Heads poked out of dens, and the elders looked up from where Twigkit and Heatherkit were searching their pelts for fleas under the shade of the birch tree. Cats padded into the clearing, ears and tails pricked. Vixenstar continued, "Tonight is the Gathering. I will choose who will participate: Sootbreeze, Gorserain, Rubblemask, Rustledawn and the elders can go if you want. Rustledawn, you can choose whether or not Lionpaw goes." - Pintosong Lionpaw, who was sitting beside her mother Gingerleaf, raced over to Rustledawn. "Can I ''please ''go?" she asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Oh, okay," the cream tabby let out a pretend exasperated sigh. "But don't go teaching your ShadowClan friends - Spottypaw and Dapplepaw, weren't they - how to hunt rabbits in the clearing again. Nightstar and I had to go round you guys up last time." The little orange cat's tail shot up. "She's called Specklepaw, not Spottypaw!" she cried indignantly. "Now get lost and let me think for once!" her mentor growled playfully and cuffed Lionpaw softly over the ear, tail flicking with amusement as her apprentice yelped with delight and pranced away like a deer. (lol, Rustledawn is awesome ''and ''has a habit of making friends with highly-ranked cats XD) - Kittycat79 "Alright WindClan," Vixenstar meowed a while later, "it's time to go!" ............................... The Gathering Patrol waited in the middle of WindClan territory, waiting. Sure enough, a group of large cats with a ferny, woody scent padded up. Vixenstar's ears pricked as she called out, "Greetings! You must be the ThunderClan patrol!" The ThunderClan leader, Brackenstar, shouted back, "Yes!" The ThunderClan cats bounded down the slope. The small apprentice Quailpaw noticed a shy-looking ThunderClan apprentice at the back of the patrol. The cream she-cat was gently pushed by a ginger-pawed white she-cat warrior and the apprentice bolted down the hill. Category:Clan